


Night shift

by firewoodwander



Series: the obligatory modern au [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewoodwander/pseuds/firewoodwander
Summary: Boost stretches out, feels for Sinker’s side of the bed, and sighs.
Relationships: Boost/Sinker (Star Wars)
Series: the obligatory modern au [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054547
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Night shift

**Author's Note:**

> [shallows - daughter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PvTACYwZ5mY) / [live ver.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPK67Px8sR8)  
> 

Sinker sighs with the feeling of soft, newly cleaned sheets sliding over his shower-fresh skin. The pillow crumples beneath his head. The duvet slips over his legs as he stretches out to push his toes between the calves of the body lying next to him. Boost’s back is a warm expanse of skin he curls into, around, arms sneaking over his waist and trailing fingers over ribs. Ankles brushing together as they fit like worn puzzle pieces. A hand finding the pockmarks of scars and imperfections across shoulders as lips trail after it, ghosting warm and humid breath.

Boost hums and settles back into him, his own hand rising to tangle their fingers over his chest. The window just left of their bed is wide and has a good view of the evening sky. Boost left the blinds open so that the sunlight slants over them in broken columns of amber gold, warming dark skin and pretty white cotton but not so obnoxious as to cut across Sinker’s eyes; he likes being able to see when he opens his eyes, you see.

The room is quiet—or as quiet as the city ever is. There might be the distant rushing of vehicles on the road below, but the room itself is still and silent. Not quite the overwhelming, deafening kind that sometimes has Sinker holding his ears as if there’s an actual sound to be heard, but just enough to hear, to know it’s there. 

After a few moments’ still, of an idle pendulum thumb across his chest and Sinker’s soft breaths in the crook of Boost’s shoulder, Boost hums again and rouses from Sinker’s hold. He lifts himself, turns over until they’re nose to nose instead. The corners of his lips twitch up as penny-copper eyes trace the features of Sinker’s face.

“All right?” Sinker says.

“All right,” Boost replies. He leans forward to kiss Sinker’s lips, soft and lingering, smoothing a hand down Sinker’s side and hitching a leg up over his hip to bring them closer. 

Sinker falls into him. He never does stop to think before falling into Boost—never has, and that’s why they’re here, he’s grateful for it—but right now he knows he doesn’t have to.

The sun is setting beyond the painted white slats across the window. Clouds flare yellow and orange, most tinted lilac, pink, some heavy with the greying threat of rain. Light reflects in the black glass panes of a nearby tower block and paints the buildings around their small flat with fire. The warm and slightly earthen scent that clings to Boost burns through Sinker with every breath.

“Love you,” he breathes into Boost’s mouth.

Boost snickers. “Love you too. And not only because you do all the laundry while I’m away.”

Sinker snorts and rolls them over—something he can do now that they have a bed big enough to afford the luxury—and pins their joined hands above his head.

“See if I do your laundry ever again.” He tries for threatening, but is betrayed by the grin that pulls around the words. 

For once, he doesn’t care what the neighbours think of the noise when Boost’s cackling peals of laughter ring loud and clear in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of related, if you’re interested:  
> \- Boost is a railway engineer and sometimes works nights on the track  
> \- Sinker is a swim instructor  
> \- I don’t have reasons for these except 'I wanted to' and 'I liked it'
> 
> Hope you enjoyed some aimless soft for them :3c  
> Find me here on [tumblr!](https://firewoodwander.tumblr.com/)


End file.
